You're speaking to Lorelai
by muse-of-the-fairies
Summary: Just some random events in Lorelai and Rory's life, starting with a crying baby... Chapter 2 modified (it's longer)
1. Mia

**A/N: I was bored and I wrote this for fun. It's just a conversation Lorelai has with Mia, a bit of drama... I know, it's not funny, but I wasn't very in the mood for it at the moment. Hope you guys like it.**

"Hush little baby, don't you cry, mommy's gonna buy you a pumpkin pie." The baby started screaming even harder.

Lorelai sighed. "This is useless." She mumbled to herself as she cradled the little creature. "What do you want? Do you want to drink?" The sixteen-year-old took the bottle and tried to give it to her daughter, but the baby spit everything back out. "Oh come on."

She had already changed the diaper, rubbed her tummy, but she had no idea what was the matter. There was a knock on the door. The girl frowned. "Who is it?" "It's Mia dear, are you all right in there?"

Lorelai doubted for a moment. She didn't like to ask for help, but she was exhausted. "Come in."

The woman entered and stepped over to where Lorelai was sitting with Rory. "I can't stop her from crying." Maybe it was because she was tired, maybe she was missing her mom, but Lorelai started crying as well. Soft tears ran over her cheeks.

"Hey, don't you go crying." Mia sat down beside Lorelai and stroked her head. "Give her to me."

Mia took Rory from Lorelai and after a few minutes the baby calmed down. She put the baby to bed and then returned to the now sobbing teenager.

"I can't do it, Mia." Lorelai was lying on Mia's lap. "Sure you can. You're doing so great."

"I don't wanna be a mom anymore."

"Now now, you don't mean that."

"Come on Mia, I suck at this. I can't even get my own daughter to sleep."

"You should hear yourself talking." "What?" Lorelai asked through her tears.

"You sound like a living cliché." Lorelai grinned. "Thanks."

"You're just having a bad day." Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Who is talking in clichés here?"

"I guess you're alright then." Mia got up. "Mia?" The woman turned around and looked at the girl. "I'm scared." "Don't be. Now get some sleep, I want you up and early tomorrow morning."

Lorelai smiled and threw a pillow at Mia. "By the way, have you talked to Emily yet?" "No." The teenager mumbled. Mia sighed.

"If you don't, I am going to. She's your mother. She deserves it." Mia took the phone and gave it to Lorelai. "Call her."

Lorelai knew she didn't have a choice. Against her will she dialled her parent's number. "Emily Gilmore." There was a pause. "Lorelai, is that you?"

"Yeah mom, it's me."

"Are you coming home?" Lorelai sighed.

"No mom, I'm not coming home. I'm just calling to let you know I'm still alive."

"How thoughtful of you."

"Mom, if you're gonna be sarcastic, I'm gonna hang up."

"For heaven's sake Lorelai, you're the one who called me."

"And I'm already regretting it."

Mia sighed. She couldn't stand this any longer. She took the phone from Lorelai.

"Hello Emily?"

"Lorelai, that is not funny!"

"Emily this is Mia. I'm Lorelai's employer and I'm currently giving her a place to stay as well."

"Can you please tell her to come home?"

"I cannot persuade her."

"I suppose you're the one that told her to call me."

"That is indeed correct."

"I guess I'll have to thank you then."

"Would you have lunch with me sometime?"

Lorelai's eyes widened.

"Yes, I would like that." The answer came from the other side.

"Are you free tomorrow?"

"Yes I am."

"Well, I have to work but if you could come to the Independence Inn, I could show you where your daughter is working." Lorelai was just doing all sorts of signs to make Mia know that this wasn't a good idea.

"That would be great."

"I shall see you here at one then."

"It was nice talking to you."

"Have a nice evening."

Mia put the phone down. "See how easy it is."

Lorelai was just staring at her in disbelief. This wasn't happening.

"I can't believe you just did that."

"I'm sorry."

"Goodnight Lorelai."

Lorelai turned around and went into Rory's room. She just stared at the little child and listened to her breathing for a while. "You're special, you know that?" She whispered. "We're gonna make a great team."


	2. Chris

_A/N: I just decided to make this a series of little events in Lorelai and Rory's life, so now Rory is four... And another phonecall..._

"Mommy!" Lorelai woke up and saw her daughter standing next to her bed. The little girl was sobbing.

"Don't cry honey, it was just a nightmare." She wrapped her arms around her daughter.

The crying stopped. "Do you want mommy to put you back in bed?" Lorelai asked the four-year-old, while drying her tears with a handkerchief.

"Can Rory sleep with Mommy?" The little girl was fiddling with Lorelai's hair, which made Lorelai smile.

"Of course you can." She took her daughter with her and put the blanket over the both of them.

"Mommy?"

"What is it, honey?"

"Why does daddy live somewhere else?" Lorelai pulled her daughter a bit closer.

"Because mommy and daddy were really young when you were born." She explained to her little girl.

"All the other daddies pick the other kids up." Lorelai couldn't believe this. She knew she was going to have this conversation with Rory someday, but not when she was four, and certainly not at two a.m. "You know what. We're going to ask daddy to pick you up one day."

"Thank you mommy." The little voice said quietly.

"Goodnight, munchkin." Rory had already fallen asleep.

Lorelai listened her daughter sleep for a while and then snuck out of bed. She walked into the living room/dining room and took the phone and dialled a familiar number.

She let the phone ring for a while until someone picked up. "Hello?" A sleepy voice answered. "Chris?" Lorelai was almost crying.

"Lore? What's the matter? It's four a.m."

"Can you pick up Rory tomorrow after school?"

Chris frowned on the other side of the telephone. "Pick up Rory? Why?"

"She asked me why you didn't live with us?" She admitted.

"What did you tell her?"

"That we were really young when she was born."

"I'm sorry, Lore."

"For what?"

"That I'm not there."

Lorelai sighed. "Can you be there tomorrow?"

"What time do I have to be there?" Chris asked. He had no idea how he was going to do this, but he needed to do this, for Rory and for Lorelai.

"Three thirty."

"I'll be there."

"Thanks."

"Goodnight Lore."

"Goodnight Chris." Lorelai hung up her phone and went back to bed.


End file.
